


All That Glitters

by indigotortoise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: Akechi heads into Mementos on a mission and gets hit by an attack that makes him crave the biggest cocks he can find. Luckily for him, there are some Shadows around that have exactly what he wants and are willing to provide.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 5 kink meme](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html) on Dreamwidth. The original prompt can be found [here](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=218337#cmt218337).

Goro Akechi slipped into one of the stalls in the men's bathroom and pulled out his phone from his back pocket, tapping the Metaverse Navigator. He had a job to do in Mementos today—Shido had ordered him to use his berserk powers to cause another scandal in the fast food world that would benefit Okumura and his burger chain. It was just a simple routine mission that wouldn't take longer than a few hours to complete since his target was a small-fry manager without his own Palace.

He felt the familiar, vague sensation of disorientation knot in his stomach as the app activated, the white walls around him shifting into Memento's usual red tinted with a dash of horror movie and as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he was engulfed in a brief burst of blue flames, his summer school uniform replaced by the skintight outfit with the black mask.

\---

As usual, the trek into the deeper parts of Mementos was fairly uneventful. Most of the Shadows that wandered aimlessly around the dark and endlessly sprawling subway tunnels turned around and fled the moment the saw him, scared off by the raw strength they sensed in the human. Akechi preferred this to having to fight; he didn't have a single healing spell up his sleeve, so the fewer battles he was forced into, the better.

That was what eventually lulled Akechi into carelessness. None of the Shadows on this particular floor had even tried to get close enough to attack him, so when he went to push a large set of metal doors open, he completely failed to notice the nearby Pixie that was in his peripheral vision. She was partially obscured by the dim, flickering lights, but he really should have noticed the movement in the corner of his eye instead of directing all of his attention to the glittering treasure chest that was waiting for him in a dead-end tunnel.

When he walked over to pry the lid open, the Pixie saw an opening and made her move.

She giggled as the attack successfully connected and hit him in the back of his head, sending Akechi staggering forward, but the laughter ceased when he managed to catch himself and turned around, a furious, almost _manic_ expression spreading across his face. There was no hesitation on Akechi's part as he drew the gun from his holster and fired several bullets in rapid succession that perforated the Shadow's body and caused it to dissolve into black smoke that quickly vanished into the air.

He made a “tsk” noise, slid the gun back into its holster and took his helmet off so he could check for injuries, groping the back of his head for blood, but instead of blood he found something else. He wasn't sure what kind of attack he had been hit with—it certainly felt like a current of electricity surging through his body, but he'd been hit with Zio enough times to know that it definitely wasn't supposed to leave behind some kind of glittery powder that clung to his hair like glue. He studied the glitter that had gotten onto his glove for a moment and wondered how the hell it had ended up in his hair when he had the helmet on, but decided that while it was mildly annoying, it was nothing to worry about and would probably disappear once he returned to the real world, so he turned around to finally work the lid open to reveal what was hidden inside.

Inside was an assault rifle he had no use for, so he decided to leave it be and left the dead-end tunnel to look for the way down to the next floor. The chests rarely contained anything useful, but there was a certain thrill in opening them, so he didn't feel too disappointed. Instead he felt… unfocused? Distracted. His attention should have been on continuing down to the area where his target was waiting, but instead it was suddenly everywhere except where it needed to be.

A lewd thought suddenly sprung up in his mind that nearly caused a thin dribble of saliva to dribble from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure where exactly it came from, but he was overcome with a sudden urge to suck cock. It didn't matter who the cock belonged to (though the first person to come to mind was a certain charming man with a frizzy black mop of a haircut) as long as he could put it in his mouth. No, wait, he didn't just want any dick—he wanted them to be as large as possible, so he could feel the stretch of his asshole as his body was forced to accommodate the massive girth.

(Wait, when did his mind go from sucking dick to having one in his ass?)

Akechi made an obscene noise at the thought, tossing his helmet aside so his now free hand could drift down to palm his groin and he had to lean against the wall for support before his knees would give out on him. His psyche was spinning and it took him nearly a minute to gather his scrambled thoughts enough to decide that he needed to find a way to satisfy this inexplicable need. Maybe he should give up on today's job and go home where he could finger himself open and lose himself to pleasure for the rest of the afternoon? But that would require him to climb a few dozen floors first, and that seemed like an impossible thing to do with this fire burning through his body.

The only feasible option right now was to do it right there, in the middle of Mementos. But something in his gut told him that it wouldn't be enough. He needed more than just his fingers. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye and he turned his head, his eyes locking on a pair of Shadows moving about some distance away, near the platform and the escalators that would take him back up to the previous floor. It was as if a lightbulb suddenly went off in his head—those Shadows would be able to give him what he needed, wouldn't they? They had to. He licked his mouth and slowly made his way over to them, legs shaking with every step he took.

The Shadows, an Oni and a Fuu-ki, stared at the approaching human, their bodies going rigid with nervosity and fear of being shot and killed like the Pixie a few minutes earlier. The only thing that stopped them from immediately running for their lives was the fact that he was obviously struggling to walk with those wobbly legs of his, and his eyes appeared glazed over.

“…I-I'm not here to fight,” Akechi said and held his hands up defensively, his gaze flicking down to between their legs, staring shamelessly and wishing they didn't have clothes on.

“Look at him,” the Fuu-ki said with a peal of amused laughter. “That outfit doesn't hide anything—the poor thing's got a bo~ner.”

“Yeah, I think he's tellin' the truth about not wanting to fight,” the Oni chuckled then looked at Akechi with a grin. ”Hey, little prince, do you wanna see it?”

Well, this was kind of embarrassing. The prideful side of Akechi wanted him to say no and leave, but he ignored it and nodded eagerly, like a thirsty man eyeing a cold drink. When the Oni began to push down its pants and revealed the red cock between its legs, Akechi could feel his pupils dilate and his pulse pick up speed when he saw just how massive the cock was. This was exactly what he had in mind. All he wanted was to drop down on his knees and start working it over with his tongue, but his sense of self-presentation reminded him that these were Shadows. They could kill him if he wasn't careful.

The Oni stepped out of the pants bundled around its ankles and circled Akechi like a predator to its prey. It stopped behind the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder, sweeping up to cup his neck. Akechi shuddered, pressing into the touch as a burning need grew inside him.

The Shadow patted his smooth hair lightly and although he couldn't see it, a smirk flashed across its face when it noticed something glittery in his hair.

“Oho, I see one of the Pixies decided to have a little fun. No wonder you're like this.”

“W-What do you mean?” Akechi sputtered. The Fuu-ki, still standing in front of him, moved closer and put its hands on Akechi's hips and slid its palms up his sides.

It made an amused noise and began to work on undoing one of the belts adorning the skintight outfit. ”That attack amplifies one's desires. Sometimes the effects are mild and you just get the urge to eat something you've been craving for a while, or to kiss the person you have a crush on—”

“—And sometimes it brings out your innermost desires, ones you may not even be aware of. I'm sure the world thinks you're a prim and proper detective,” The Oni behind him said with a purr, deep and smooth in ways a Shadow's voice had no right to be. It leaned in to nip at Akechi's earlobe, letting something _hard_ rub up against the detective prince's backside. “But in reality, you're just a horny teenager who wants to be stuffed full with dick in both ends, aren't you?”

Akechi swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry like a desert and a shade of pink crept up over his cheeks. Despite his self-preservation telling him that this was not a good idea, he couldn't say no. That was what he wanted. Nothing else seemed to matter except for fulfilling this need. He nodded.

“…Are you going… to give me what I want?”

“Of course. My friend and I are both willing to provide. Now get down on your knees and get to work.”

The Shadow did not have to tell him twice. Akechi quickly turned around, eager to drop down on his knees on the dirty cement floor. The Shadow dick was right in front of his face now. Aside from the bright red color, it looked almost exactly like a human being's. He wrapped his fingers around the base and leaned forward to give it a tentative lick, cautiously dragging his tongue along the length. The taste was peculiar, sweat and salt combining with something Akechi couldn't quite place, but he didn't mind.

He heard the sound of the Fuu-ki moving behind him and felt it tug on his outfit, apparently trying to figure out how to take it off without ripping it in the process.

Or so Akechi thought for a total of three seconds, when it decided that it wasn't worth the effort and drew the small knife from the sheath Akechi had on the belt around his waist before it began to swiftly cut through the fabric of his outfit, starting just below's Akechi's waist. Not long after, several scraps of clothing were beside them in a pile on the ground, Akechi's underwear and thighs now entirely exposed. Not satisfied just yet, the Shadow proceeded to cut his underwear as well, right through the waistband, until the whole left side of the boxer shorts fell away.

Akechi inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt the brush of cool air against his half-erect cock, now free from the tight confines of his clothing. He rolled his tongue over the head of the cock slowly and methodically, earning him a pleased noise from the Shadow. It combed its long, clawed fingers through the strands of brown hair, encouraging him to keep going. After flicking his tongue over the slit a few times, Akechi finally gathered the courage to take the dick into his mouth.

It was big. Almost too big, but Akechi wasn't going to give up. His hands moved to grab the Shadow's legs to maintain his balance as he dipped his head lower, swallowing the head. He felt the shaft brush against the hard palate behind his teeth and he began to swirl his tongue around, getting it as wet with saliva as possible to make the process easier for him.

Akechi peered up at the Oni, his heart fluttering in his chest when he saw the look on the Shadow's face—face flushed, eyes closed shut, mouth slightly parted. It definitely was enjoying this. It weaved its fingers through his hair once again, silently motivating him to continue.

Sloppy wet sounds filled the tunnel as Akechi sunk deeper and slowly eased more cock into his mouth and throat, he could feel the stretch of his mouth around the thick girth. It was a little uncomfortable and his jaw was already starting to get tired from having to accommodate something so big, but the sensation excited the detective nonetheless. There was something deeply pleasurable and intense about having his boundaries pushed like this.

He felt his neglected dick twitch between his legs and he moved one hand from the Oni's thigh so he could take care of it, stroking it with quick, frantic movement until he feels a hand suddenly wrap tightly around his wrist, stopping him from getting himself off. He made a frustrated noise around the cock in his mouth.

“Don't you have another hole you want stuffed?” said the Fuu-ki with a playful tone, still holding on to his wrist, the grip firm and almost a little painful. Its other hand was suddenly between Akechi's legs, fondling his testicles in the palm of its hand for a short moment before it drew back, fingertips gliding across the perineum and up between his buttocks where they began to circle his asshole.

Akechi made another noise and pulled his head back a little so he wouldn't start coughing or accidentally bite down on the Oni's dick. So much was happening at once, his thoughts were everywhere and his dick was now almost painfully hard, beads of precum leaking from the head.

“Well? What are you waiting for? I can't put my dick in you unless you open yourself up first.”

The Shadow released Akechi's wrist and the detective immediately pulled his mouth off the dick so he could coat his fingers in a generous amount of saliva and reached back. He managed to push two fingers in without much difficulty and took the cock back into his mouth, eagerly sucking on it while he worked himself open. He thrust his fingers in and out in and out at an uneven pace, panting around the hard shaft when he worked another finger in and then a fourth. His jaw hurt, his tongue sore, but he was determined to keep going. Nothing was going to stop him.

He had never gone past three fingers before, even on those nights he experimented with himself alone in his apartment, so this feeling—of being opened this much and knowing even more was in store for him was frightening and exciting in equal measure. More precum dripped down the side of his dick from the sheer anticipation and he moaned when his fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside him.

Then his orgasm hit him like a freight train and he jerked forward as his body tensed, thick spurts of semen spilling out and splattering on the floor between his thighs. He let the cock slide out again so he could catch his breath, resting his forehead against the Oni's thigh for a moment. His fingers were still lodged in his ass and he kept moving them. He wondered if he could get his thumb inside as well, and maybe his entire fist…

His thoughts were interrupted when felt the Oni pat his head. ”Aha, you came already? Cute.”

“We're not done here just because you came, you know. I'll give you a hand.”

Then Akechi felt a finger push inside him, much larger than his own. He turned his head, watching the Fuu-ki begin to work his ass open past what he had managed by himself. Akechi tried to say something between ragged gasps, but couldn't get a word out and his fingers were forced to shift aside as the Shadow started to thrust in and out, stretching his sphincter further and coating his insides with saliva. It didn't hurt, but there was a burning sensation just below pain around his entrance.

His cock twitched between his legs, still soft, and he could feel tears prickle at the corners of his eyes from the overstimulation. He felt impossibly full, yet he wanted more; he hadn't reached his limit yet. When he felt a hand tug impatiently at his bangs, he slowly lifted his head and brought his mouth back to the Oni's dick. His jaw was still sore from sucking on it earlier so he decided to give it a break by planting sloppy wet kisses along the veiny underside instead.

Another finger pushed in. Akechi whimpered, trying not to tense up. He still had four of his fingers pressed inside him, and somehow he still had room for two Shadow fingers. His nerve endings felt as if on fire, continuously sending jolts of electricity up along his spine every time the Shadow brush against that sweet spot that made him shudder.

Not long after, the Fuu-ki withdrew its hand and Akechi felt so empty when the fingers no longer were inside of him. His cock was half-heard again from the stimulation, precum already dribbling out.

He only got a moment's respite before the Shadow grabbed him and effortlessly forced him down onto his back and pushed his legs wide apart. He couldn't help but feel so small when the Fuu-ki settled between his legs and loomed over him, and its face—or lack thereof since it had a hole where its face should have been, looked extremely creepy with the dim light casting deep shadows over it. Not that any of that mattered when Akechi felt something hard press against his loosened entrance. The detective gulped, nervousness coiling in the pit of his stomach like a length of rope. Even though his body had been stretched open to accept a large insertion, he wasn't sure it would fit inside. 

He sucked in an unsteady breath of air and willed himself to stay relaxed when the Shadow dug its fingernails into his thighs and began to push inside. The first two inches slid in without much difficulty and there was barely any pain, only that slightly burning sensation. Akechi's heart fluttered and thrummed against his ribcage and he slowly lifted his head up to get a better view.

“So adorable,” the Fuu-ki cooed and forced the boy beneath it to accept another inch. Three inches and there was still a lot more for Akechi to take. This was just the beginning.

A thin trail of drool dribbled down from the corner of Akechi's mouth and he arched his back, wrapping his legs around the Shadow's waist as he tried to speed up the process by pulling himself deeper onto the cock. He wanted to be filled so _badly_. The Shadow groaned, nails digging into skin hard enough to leave bleeding crescent-shaped marks behind. Throughout the next minute or so, Akechi took another few inches of cock; the stretch of it hurt, but at the same time it felt incredible—addictive, even. His toes were curling, sweat peppered his eyebrows and the smallest movement of his body caused the cock to rub against that one sweet spot inside him. 

His eyes were practically rolling back in his head by the time the Fuu-ki's massive shaft was buried all the way to the hilt, its balls slapping against his ass. His dick was fully hard again, twitching against his stomach, and his whole body was quivering from the sheer intensity of it all. It felt almost surreal, like he was hovering somewhere between dream and reality.

The Shadow grunted, shifting slightly, and it was enough to send Akechi careening over the edge for the second time, thick ribbons of white dripping onto his stomach as he came with a whimpering noise, some of it pooling in his navel. His body clenched tightly around the dick and sparks of bright light flooded behind his eyes when the aftershocks of his orgasm surged through him. 

He was pulled out of his post-orgasm haze by a hand clutching his hair, forcing him to lift his head. The Oni was kneeling right next to him, one hand wrapped around its still-hard cock. When Akechi pushed himself up on his elbows, the Shadow practically shoved its dick against his face and he parted his lips to take the head inside. He circled his tongue around it, from the base to the tip, and felt the grip on his hair tighten in response. Soon, the Oni thrust its hips forward and shallowly fucked his pliant mouth, letting him control how much he took in.

“I'm gonna fuck you now, detective,” said the Fuu-ki. “You're so fuckin' tight, it's unbelievable—”

Once those words were out there, it held firmly onto Akechi's hips and began to move. The Shadow started out with a gentle pace at first, withdrawing its shaft until only the tip remained sheathed inside, before thrusting back in. Akechi breathed heavily through his nose when the cock brushed against that place inside him, and slowly took the thick erection in his mouth deeper, which was made easy by the generous amount of saliva still coating it. His lips were red and shiny and a little swollen from stretching around the length as he bobbed his head up and down.

After a few tentative, gentle thrusts, the Fuu-ki picked up a rougher, harsher pace, thrusting hard and deep and it could feel the detective shake and quiver underneath. It was almost too much for him to take, but the stretch of it drove him wild; the dull pain in his asshole intermingled with the wonderful feeling of being so full, the Shadow is so big inside him it might just tear him in half but Akechi did not give a care to that thought at all when the cock rammed into that cluster of nerves with each pass.

His cock was hard _again_ , and all of his thoughts were almost completely blotted out from the sheer sensory overload—of having both his mouth and ass filled to the brim, of being fucked so roughly. His attention wasn't dragged back into focus until the Oni grunted and came in his mouth, spilling a thick stream of semen that he couldn't possibly swallow entirely. White liquid spilled out the side of his mouth and the Oni stroked his hair in praise for a job well done before pulling out so the detective wouldn't choke. Akechi swallowed some and spat out the rest before letting his head fall back against the concrete floor. He no longer had the energy to prop himself up on his elbows.

The thrusts were steadily becoming more erratic now, the Fuu-ki loudly panting for air as it bucked its hips into him mercilessly. Akechi weakly canted his hips back into the thrusts and the Shadow growled possessively, its large hands holding his hips with almost bruising force. It was too much, every nerve ending was aflame, he just… needed more, that one thing that would push him over the edge for the third time.

And then the cock inside him hit that spot hard enough for him to see stars and he came apart, lips parting in absolute ecstasy, but not a single word came out. His whole body trembled violently and his back arched. It wasn't nearly as strong as the previous two orgasms, but it still left him boneless and felt like it lasted forever, leaving him trapped in the throes of pleasure. At this point he was only vaguely aware of the haphazard thrusting and when the Shadow finally spilled deep inside of him he was sure he was mere moments away from blacking out.

He was right. His consciousness slipped away and the last thing he recalled was the feeling of cum dribbling out of his loose asshole when the Shadow pulled out.

\---

After a minute or two, he woke up to the Shadows trying to clean him up to the best of their ability—that said, they didn't do a very good job at it at all, but at least they were considerate enough to do that instead of killing him now that their fun was over.

“What a fucking mess—hey, kid, you awake?”

Akechi nodded, but couldn't gather the energy to speak. The Oni patted his head and chuckled.

“I think you should go home and rest, little prince,” it murmured softly and placed something in the palm of his hand. 

Even without looking at it, he could immediately tell from the shape that it was a Goho-M. And it wasn't the only thing the Shadows had for him. The Fuu-ki had found his helmet and was now gingerly lowering it onto his head.

“Feel free to come back for another fucking anytime, yeah? Now leave before the guy with the chains shows up.”

“…I'll… consider it?”

He wasn't sure why he said that but it was the first reply that came to mind and it left his mouth before he could even consider saying something else. 

He gave the Goho-M in his palm a squeeze and it dissolved into a bright light and one blink of an eye later he was back at the entrance. His legs felt like jello and spent the next twenty minutes trying to make himself look as presentable as possible before returning to the real world. 

He needed to get some rest. But first, he had to call Shido and let him know he would get the job done tomorrow instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beacon of sin and I will now douse myself with holy water. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this filth, I had fun writing this.


End file.
